


trying

by seb



Series: #OmegaSylvainWeek [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb/pseuds/seb
Summary: #OmegaSylvainWeek Day 3: Clothes with Sylvain & Mercedes.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Mercedes von Martritz
Series: #OmegaSylvainWeek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727707
Kudos: 27
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	trying

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of got away from me because I wanted something soft and sweet with Mercedes... sorry.

“Dear,” Mercedes hums, pinching the measuring tape between her fingers. Sylvain blinks down at her, swallowing nervously. “Please stop squirming.”

Sylvain nods, looking back up at the wall in front of him. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, Mercedes is just taking his measurements to… replace the clothes he ruined during his last heat. He’s even clothed now. There’s no reason to be nervous. Mercedes would never make him feel ashamed. And yet…

“I can hear you thinking,” she says, voice soft. Sylvan stiffens and Mercedes pets his wrist gingerly. “Not actually, Sylvain, you silly thing.” She straightens up to look at him, brushing his hair back from his face and tucking it behind his ear. “What’s got you feeling… so uptight?”

“Nothing,” Sylvain grits out through his teeth. Mercedes raises a finely manicured brow, resting her hand on his shoulder. The other is clutched to her chest, the tape measure wrapped around her fingers and swinging slightly as it dangles. Sylvain closes his eyes and sighs. “I don’t know.”

Grabbing his arm firmly, Mercedes beckons him down from the little pedestal she uses to take measurements. Sylvain stumbles off and follows her over to a plush couch, sitting at Mercedes’ gesture to do so. She sits beside him and tilts her head, her hair a pale gold waterfall on one side of her face. “Has someone said something to you?”

Sylvain shakes his head, curling his hands into fists and shoving them in his lap. “No, everyone has been kind to me— surprisingly,” he trails with a laugh. It’s not funny. Mercedes does not laugh with him.

“Could that be it?” Mercedes questions, placing her hand on Sylvain’s knee. 

Sylvain’s entire face scrunches up into a confused furrow. “What?”

“Do you feel pitied, Sylvain?”

Sylvain falls quiet, understanding and wishing he didn’t. He looks down at her hand, her thumb swishing back and forth on the side of his knee. He doesn’t speak.

“I hope you know I respect you.”

“What?” Sylvain looks up so fast it almost hurts his neck.

“You are not just an Omega with a Crest to me,” Mercedes says gently, genuinely. Sylvain’s heart pounds twice as big in his chest. “You are my friend. You’re part of my pack.”

“I’m,” Sylvain starts, hands shaking in his lap. He closes his fist tighter to try and hide it, but Mercedes knows. She always does. She takes his wrist, pulling his hand out onto her knee, unfurling his fingers and drawing shapes on his palm. “I’m an Omega with a Crest,” he sighs finally. He looks anywhere but Mercedes’ face. “I’m breeding fodder.” 

Mercedes scoffs, shaking her head. Her hair sways with it, the scent of her coming off in waves. It’s soothing, like the sound of the ocean crashing along the shore. “You are a good man, and a wonderful friend. Sure, the ladies might find you a nuisance—” she punctuates this with a laugh, dragging her fingers from the inside of his wrist to the end of his middle finger— “But you are loved. Admired, even.” Sylvain snorts, shaking his head. “I mean it, Sylvain.”

“Thanks,” Sylvain says quietly, finally looking back at her. Her blue eyes are soft, earnest, and kind, scrunched up by her smile. “Guess we should get back to measuring before it gets too late.”

“Oh!” Mercedes gasps, grabbing Sylvain’s hand. “I completely forgot. Yes, let’s get you fitted for some comfy clothes.” She springs up from the couch, pulling Sylvain up with her and guiding him back to the pedestal. He stands on it with his chin much higher up than it was before. “And Sylvain?”

Sylvain hums, rolling his wrists out and holding his arm up in her direction. She takes it, straightening it out and looking up at him seriously. “Next time you go into heat, don’t go through it alone,” she says firmly. Sylvain nods, embarrassed but touched. “I’ll take care of you.”  Sylvain swallows but nods again, tapping his fingers together, fidgeting. “Now stay still, you wiggly little worm,” Mercedes teases, and Sylvain stifles his laugh, at peace.


End file.
